This invention in general is concerned with means for readily orienting the individual traveler as to the direction in which he desires to travel. More particularly, it is concerned with the combination of a compass and a map as a unit from which the traveler may readily ascertain his position relative to his surroundings and may then move onward without divergence toward his intended destination.
When traveling to areas beyond one's customary surroundings, the individual often finds himself to be lost, that is, he is unable to determine whether he is traveling north, south, east or west. He may then look to a map that he may be carrying, but may find that to be of no help. While the map has the conventional north pointing arrow on it, yet the individual may still be unable to determine where north is with respect to his surroundings. He may then resort to undesirable questioning of strangers for directions. Such is not recommended because of the dangers often associated with strangers, and because very often the answers of strangers, though well intended, are erroneous or misleading. Often a result of asking others for directions leads the traveler further astray from his intended destination.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a unit which will enable the traveler himself to readily determine the route leading to his intended destination.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide as a unit a compass in combination with an atlas which may be conveniently read, whether the unit is held on a level plane or at an angle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a map and compass combination as a unit whereby the traveler may readily determine his position and the shortest route to his intended destination.
A further object of the invention is to provide a compass in combination with an atlas of maps whereby each map of the atlas may be read relative to the compass, and thereby one's direction of travel may be readily determined.
The foregoing objects as well as other aspects of the invention will become apparent as this specification continues in further detail.